Currently, when subscribers or callers are traveling, they use calling cards or pre-paid telephone cards if they wish to place phone calls from a different location without their hosts being billed for the telephone call. Alternatively, subscribers call the operator and have the operator manually bill a certain call to the subscriber's account.